Octavian Bloom
|tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''Aftershocks'' *''The Frenemy of My Enemy'' (mentioned) |actor = Fred Dryer |status = Deceased}} Octavian Bloom was one of the leaders of HYDRA after the HYDRA Uprising. He was killed during S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Assassination of HYDRA Leaders, after being tricked into organising the deaths of the other leaders of HYDRA. Biography Host HYDRA leaders have biannual meetings to discuss their affairs. Octavian Bloom chose to host the most recent meeting in his mansion.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.11: Aftershocks Empty Chair At the meeting of HYDRA's leadership, Bloom allowed an extra seat at the table; Daniel Whitehall was recently killed.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.10: What They Become The Sheikh, the Banker, the Baroness, and Doctor List, representing Wolfgang von Strucker, were in attendance and, with Bloom, regretted that there was an empty seat. Talking Business ]] A leader to replace Daniel Whitehall had to be determined. Bloom, as well as the other guests, wanted the power and position of the deceased leader. Bloom told the guests that Sunil Bakshi was most likely a captive of S.H.I.E.L.D., though he had been groomed to take over the position. Doctor List realized that S.H.I.E.L.D. would use that opportunity to emerge from the shadows; he decided that whoever could destroy the organization before it made its move could lead that faction. Bloom and the others agreed. Phone Call ]] The next day, Bloom received a phonecall from Sunil Bakshi. After using code words to verify their identities, Bakshi informed Bloom that he had been freed from S.H.I.E.L.D. custody by a HYDRA mercenary and that he wanted to have a meeting, Bloom agreed and allowed him to come to his home. Kill Order speak to Dr. List]] Once Sunil Bakshi arrived he explained to Bloom that a mercenary was on order to kill Bakshi to keep him from his place as American commander of HYDRA. Bloom called Doctor List in an attempted to learn if List sent the kill order; List assured him that he nor Baron Wolfgang von Strucker sent such an order. Bloom and Bakshi felt that one of the other leaders, or more likely all of them, must be making a power move to eliminate the other contenders. Bloom sent kill orders to have the Banker, Baroness and the Sheikh assassinated. Sunil Bakshi requested to have the mercenary killed as well, as punishment for his own assassinated attempt; Bloom sent operatives to the SUV parked outside his mansion. Within minutes of the order being sent, the other heads of HYDRA were assassinated, leaving only von Strucker, Bloom, List and Bakshi as the current leaders of HYDRA. Death .]] The SUV carrying the mercenary was able to survive the attack and used defence methods to kill the HYDRA assassins, and then drove into the mansion. Suddenly, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter burst into the room. Before either of them could react, their guards were shot and killed before Hunter fired his gun and Bloom received a single gunshot in the forehead, killing him instantly. With Bloom dead, HYDRA's leadership was in near ruins while Sunil Bakshi was taken back into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody and transferred to Glenn Talbot's prison. Relationships Allies *HYDRA **Wolfgang von Strucker † **List † **Daniel Whitehall † **Sunil Bakshi † Enemies *Baroness † - Target *Banker † - Target *Sheikh † - Target *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Bobbi Morse **Lance Hunter - Killer Gallery HYDRA_Meeting-Aftershocks.png Aos211 0404.jpg Bloom.PNG Aos211 0463.jpg Aos211 1696.jpg References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:HYDRA Leaders Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Lance Hunter